Ling
by Avatar Jenna
Summary: Aang had fan girls before. Katara knew that, but she never thought they go this far. Ling just wanted to be like her, she just wanted her life. She promised herself she wouldn't stop until that's what she got. 1st fanfic. Please read, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Missing

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. I just thought I would try it out. Let me know how it is, if I get a lot of bad reviews I won't continue. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did I wouldn't be on here now would I.

Chapter I: Missing

It was a cool summer morning when Katara woke up. She rolled over to notice the Aang wasn't there.

"Aang?" she murmured.

There was a crash down the hall. Katara slowly stood up from where she was lying, and grabbed her robe off the bedpost. She wrapped it around her body and pulled it tight to her waste, and started down the hall. She walked towards their closet where she heard the noise.

"Aang?" she said again this time louder.

She entered the closet to see a young woman standing there; the woman was wearing a simple blue dress that looked a long the line of her own. She had dark brown hair that hung loose around her face. The thing Katara noticed the most was the woman's striking eyes, they were a beautiful blue, but much darker than her own.

"Who are you?" Katara asked suddenly wishing she had grabbed her water-skin.

The young woman let out a laugh. "My name is Katara."

When Katara woke again she was in a small metal box, and her head was pounding.

"It's nice to see your awake." Said the young woman cutting into Katara's thoughts.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am…" Katara kept asking question until the woman held up her hand.

"I'm Katara, I'm here to keep you away from my husband, and your where no one will ever find you." She said with a smile. Katara didn't' understand what was going on.

The woman could the see confusion crawl across Katara's face. "You don't understand do you?" she stated with a sigh. Katara shook her head. The woman thought for a moment then spoke. "I'll explain so you can understand. My name is Katara; my husband's name is Aang. I love him dearly and you seem to get in the way." Katara finally understood that this woman wanted her life, she wanted Aang. The part that scared Katara most was that this woman would as far as she had to get what she wanted. She could she it in her eyes. Katara sat there silent, consumed with pity and fear. Until the woman spoke once again, "Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready, my husband will want dinner when he gets home." With that she turned on her heel and left Katara sitting alone in the dark.

XXX

Aang came home early that afternoon to find his wife in the kitchen. He smiled to himself wondering how he got so lucky.

"Hey, I missed you this morning, that meeting was unbearable." He said as he walked in to the kitchen taking her into his arms. It wasn't until she turned around that he realized she wasn't his wife. Aang immediately released her from his grip. "Who are you?" he asked.

The young woman drew her dark brows together, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Aang said it louder this time. "Who are you?"

The woman's mouth turned up in the corners, "I'm your wife." Aang took three steps backwards and shook his head.

"No, you're not Katara! Where is she?" he yelled. Aang he was getting angry.

"Aang, I don't know why you are yelling. I'm right here, it's me Katara." She soothed. Aang wasn't falling for it.

"Just tell me where my wife is, and I'll let you live!" he said through clenched teeth.

The woman started to laugh, "If you killed me, how would you know where she is?"

Author's end-note: I know, I hate cliffhangers too! I just thought if it were poorly reviewed it wouldn't matter. Sorry about how short it is too, if I keep writing they will be longer.

~ Avatar Jenna


	2. Chapter 2: Ning

Chapter 2: Ning

Katara had been left alone for hours, maybe even days she wasn't really sure. It had been awhile since the young woman took her from her home, her life. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even here a man enter her cage.

"Katara?" the man said cautiously. Katara's head rose to look at who was speaking to her.

"What do you want? I have nothing left for you to take." She spat. The man sighed.

"I don't want anything from you, I'm here to help you out of this place."

XXX

Aang had to admit it threatening to kill her wasn't the brightest idea he had ever had. He had to find out whom this woman was and how to get Katara back. Calmly he said, "I know your not Katara, so why don't you just tell me who you really are."

"Aang, it hurts that you don't recognize me." She said. As she finished her sentence Sokka walked through the door humming to himself. Without looking up he asked Aang,

"Who it that?"

"She says that her name is Katara."

"Oh, that's nice…WAIT WHAT?" Sokka yelled.

XXX

"Roku said this wasn't going to be easy." The man said to himself, this caught Katara's attention.

"You know Roku?" Katara had meet Roku once, the day of their wedding. He visited her just as she was about to descend down the staircase at the Northern Water Tribe palace.

_(Flash Back) _

"Take a deep breath Katara, it will be fine." Her father soothed. She smile up at him knowing that this may be the last time she would him again. Everything was changing before her eyes, she was getting married, moving away, and start a new life with the man she loved most in the world.

"I know it will dad. I love you." She said holding back her tears.

"I love you too." As her father spoke she could feel herself being sucked away from everything and everyone. Her legs started to give away and her mind was blanking, she fell to the floor in a pile of light blue ruffles.

"KATARA!" Hakoda yelled. Getting the attention of the guests in the other room.

Aang was standing at the altar growing nervous as time passed.

"Sokka, weren't they supposed to be down by now?" he asked as he waved to an Earth Kingdom general.

"Yeah, I don't know what's taking them so long. Maybe she decide to leave you." He said with a laugh. Aang's face grew stern. Maybe she did, she was nervous before she could have left him just standing here alone waiting for her. Sokka realizing that Aang hadn't taken the joke and butted in, "I was joking you know that right?" Aang looked down at him as if he was searching for a lie in is eyes, then nodded.

"KATARA!" Aang heard Hakoda yell. Before Aang knew it he was running down the aisle and up the stairs. When he arrived Hakoda was kneeling by Katara's crumpled body. Hakoda's head rose slightly to look at Aang. "I think she in the Sprit World." He said.

"The Sprit World? That's not possible." He took four step closer to see Katara's eyes glowing the same blue as his arrows do. He gasped, "Someone had to have pulled her in. I have to go get her."

"Aang, don't you think maybe there's a reason behind this? What if she was supposed to be there?" Sokka said as he finished climbing the stairs.

"I don't care! I told I would come for her if this ever happened." With that Sokka dropped it.

"What about your guest?" Sokka said motioning to the door.

"Go entertain them for awhile." Hakoda said. "Seeing as you're so funny." Aang took in a deep breath sat down and closed his eyes. Not letting their conversation break his focus. He let go of everything took in another deep breath, he could feel himself enter their world when the door suddenly closed, they weren't letting him in.

Katara stood in the center of the Sprit World; she knew where she was. Aang had told her a lot about this place, and how dangerous it was. He once told her that if she ever got stuck here to just stand still and he would come find her. She did just as he told her until the former Avatar Roku walked into her view. He was smiling as he strode closer to where she was standing. "Hello Katara, it's an honor to finally meet the woman who stole Aang's heart." He said as he reached for her hand to kiss. She smiled politely at him.

"I believe the honor is all mine." Getting down to business Katara asked, "Not to be rude or anything but I have a wedding I am missing, so could you please just tell me why I'm here?"

"Yes, your wedding, hmm. Its wonderful that you two marrying. I called you into the Sprit world to discuss something very important." Katara nodded and Roku continued, "You see Aang is the last air nomad it is his job as Avatar to bring balance to the world, he must do this by repopulating." Katara knew where this was going.

"Avatar Roku, if I may I think I know where this conversation is headed, we both understand that there is a huge job to be done, that we must bring at least one airbender into our world." Roku held his hand up.

"Katara you don't understand where I was taking this conversation. I am here to take away your bending… this will increase your chances of having an airbender. I'm sorry." Katara stood there shocked at what he just told her.

"You can't take away my bending! I won't allow this and neither will Aang!" Roku sighed. He knew she would put up a fight.

"I'm sorry Katara but this is the way it must be."

"I'm the last Southern water bender you can't do this or WE won't have any waterbenders either!" Roku was stunned the council of Sprits hadn't thought of that.

"I supposed you are right. I will talk to the council and we will determine what to do." Katara was pushed out of the Sprit World. "I'm sorry for doing this to you on your wedding day, I will make this up to you."

_(End of Flashback) _

"Yes, I know Roku. He sent my here as a favor to you. He said he owed it to you."

"Who are you then?" Katara questioned.

"I am Ning the Sprit of Peace."

Author's end-note: I'm sorry about the Aang and mystery woman parts I'm just having a hard time writing them. If you have any suggestions let me know. I also just want to say that I really like the flashback, I don't know about you guys so please review! _  
_


End file.
